Blooming roses
by Matty-Uchiha
Summary: Sebastian and Claude are looking for a good way to make their lords souls sweeter, the sweet taste of love should grace Ciel and Alois. Will their love bloom as intended? Yaoi, malexmale. I don't do summaries very well, please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

*A/N: It had to be done, I have recently fallen in love with Black butler, so I thought i'd give it a try. please tell me what you think of this idea xx.8

"Master, Lord Trancy has sent you a letter." Sebastian said, running his gloved fingers through his long black hair.  
"What does he want I wonder?... Ciel said, sipping his earl grey tea. His one visible eye cautiously stared at the letter Sebastian had placed on his desk. He placed his cup down and opened the letter. "To the members of the Phantomhive estate. You are hereby requested to come to a ball at Trancy manor on Friday the 5th. All servants are permitted to come, and the ball will last three days." Ciel put the letter down. "A three day ball, what the hell is this bloody fool playing at?" Ciel continued to drink his tea.  
"Master, I suggest going to this, after all you've been working yourself all too hard and I do believe you should have some time to relax." Sebastian smirked to himself. "Now master, if you'll permit, I have some business to attend to." Ciel nodded and Sebastian left the room, leaving Ciel to ponder over the letter.

In the kitchen, Sebastian was now talking to the staff.  
"I need you all to look after the master for a while, I have some business, i do hope it won't be a problem. If all works out you three will be joining us for a three day party, so work hard." In a flash he was off. The servants dashed around beginning to work.  
"A three day party, the master is lovely so he is." Said Mayrin, adjusting her glasses and washing the tea set from the early morning.  
"I can't wait. Do you think we can bring Pluto?" Asked Finian, dancing around.  
"We need someone to stay and look after the mansion, so we do." Said Mayrin.  
"Yeah, you're right..." Finny stopped dancing for a moment, before taking Mayrins hand and the danced around the kitchen. Bard just laughed to himself and continued to cook.

A strange blackness covered the London bridge, as two demons met in the center.  
"So what is your idea then Sebastian?" Asked Claude, his golden eyes fixated on his demon friend.  
"Affection can help flavor a soul, making the purity taste that much sweeter."  
"Do go on Sebastian..." He urged.  
"Well, after Lady Elisabeth broke off their engagement, the master hasn't had any form of real affection, besides the servants kindness. This is what I propose we do. Master Ciel and your Alois need some affection in their lives, or our feasts shall be bitter and tasteless. Why not kill two birds with one stone, we should consider setting them up."  
"Are you sure you and I could do it though? I mean I know my highness is gay, but is Lord Phatomhive?"  
"If I couldn't make my master fall in love with another man, what kind of butler would I be?" The demons laughed and ran back to their mansions to begin their plans for a more tasteful meal.

"You want me to what!" Shouted Ciel.  
"I want you to go master, I think it would be best." Sebastian smirked inwardly.  
"You want me to suffer that idiot of a boy, for three whole days?"  
"Master I think it would benefit you strongly, you haven't had a day off since Lady Elisabeth broke off your engagement.  
"It's a good thing I didn't care for her..." Ciel sighed deeply.  
"Even so, I think it would be best for you to have some time to relax." Sebastian urged Ciel. Ciel thought for a moment, but then reluctantly agreed. Sebastian smiled and left the room to continue with his duties.  
"I wonder how this will play out..." Ciel mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, in Trancy Manor...

"I think it's a marvelous idea your highness, but if I may be so bold as to ask. Why did you invite Lord Phantomhive to this ball?" Asked Claude, tying his masters shoe laces.  
"Because I... Well..." Alois took a breath. "Because I think it will benefit us to... Well..." He grumbled.  
"Highness, if I might be so bold, you can not lie with any conviction. Am I right to assume you like Lord Phantomhive?"  
"I don't know what you mean..." Alois huffed.  
"Very good your highness. If you'll excuse me, I have to begin the bedroom preparations for all of your guests." He turned and left the room. Alois was left alone.  
"Me, like Ciel? It's funny, I didn't think so at first..."

The day of the ball...

"Your highness, may I present Lord Ciel Phantomhive and guests." Claude said, as Ciel walked in. Soon followed by Finny, Mayrin and Bard. Sebastian was last to come in and whispered to Claude, before going over to join Ciel.  
"Your highness, may I present Viscount Druitt." Soon a man with long blond hair strode into the room. Claude then introduced Lady Elisabeth and her maid. Prince Soma and Agni. Finally Lau and Ranmao. More guests joined over the course of half an hour. Soon the dancing began and Sebastian had disappeared.

"Excuse me, Claude was it?" Asked Ciel, avoiding the dance floor. "Do you know where Sebastian is?"  
"Yes Lord Phantomhive, he is currently hiding in the hedge maze outside." Stated Claude simply.  
"Hiding, what on earth from?"  
"I believe from a Grell Suttcliff, who has a camera."  
"Oh, I see..."  
"Lord Phantomhive, why not go for a dance?" He smirked inwardly, similarly to the way Sebastian did.  
"I do not dance. Besides there is no one here I can dance with." He huffed in response.  
"What about his highness Lord Trancy..." Claude hinted.  
"What, you must be joking, as if I would... I mean... Don't be silly... I..." Stuttered Ciel, blushing slightly.  
"My, my. Claude what have you been saying to Lord Phantomhive? He's blushing like a little girl..." Said Alois, prancing over with a devilish grin on his face.  
"I am not blushing!" Defended Ciel, turning his face from Alois.  
"Highness, I merely suggested you dance with Lord Phantomhive..." Claudes eyes twinkled. "I must check how Hannah is coping, I must take my leave." Claude fled the scene quickly, leaving Ciel and Alois.  
"So Ciel, you want to dance?" Teased Alois, holding out his hand. Ciel moved the hand away.  
"Don't be utterly ridiculous. Why should I want to dance with you?! I don't... I mean... Argh this is getting childish." Huffed Ciel.  
"So you'll dance with me, and stop being childish? I'm sure if you are a true Phantomhive, you would know how to dance." Alois said, receiving a glare from Ciel. Alois put his hand out again.  
"Fine. One dance." Ciel took his hand, and they moved to the dance floor.

"Mayrin, is that the master dancing?" Asked Finny.  
"It is. He's dancing with that other boy... They look cute so they do." She replied.  
"They do look cute..." Said Finny, putting his finger under his nose. "Do... do you think they might kiss?" He asked, making both Mayrin and himself blush.  
"We could help them so we could..." She whispered to him. "Come with me." She dragged Finny off, leaving the ballroom together. Bard was currently flirting with Hannah.

"This is just a dance, do not think it means anything." Ciel said, as Alois span him around before bringing him close to his chest.  
"Ciel, it means everything. Maybe not to you, but to me..." He said, his chin resting on Ciels head.  
"W-what?" He asked, failing to mask the shock in his voice.  
"Shush Ciel. Let us continue this dance together. If this is the only chance I will get to be close to you, I wish for it to last as long as possible." They waltzed together in the middle of the crowded ballroom, although they felt totally alone. just the two of them. In the whole world.

Mayrin and Finny appeared on the second floor balcony, over-looking the ballroom.  
"They're still dancing so they are." She said, bouncing up and down.  
"Mayrin, I still don't understand why you just picked those flowers..."  
"Finny, just do me a favor. Could you throw me onto the chandelier?" She asked, holding a basket full of roses. Finny thought a moment, and then lifted Mayrin, throwing her onto the chandelier. She grabbed the chain on the top of it, and sat, looking down on the dancers below. One by one she dropped roses down onto the dance floor below. Alois caught one and handed it to Ciel.

"Unlike these roses Ciel, your beauty won't wither away, you shall be beautiful forever." Alois and Ciel continued to dance for a moment, before there eyes met. All thoughts of those around them left their minds, all that mattered was each other. Alois put his hand under Ciels chin, and bought him closer. A thousands bells rang and a thousand guests cheered as they shared their first kiss. Surrounded by roses they continued to kiss. Mayrin and Finny held back nosebleeds as they watched the two boys finally experience their love for each other.

In the corner of the room, Claude and Sebastian smiled at each other.

*A/N: There will be a couple more chapters I think, these two are too cute not to write about.*


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N: I am totally in love with Alois, and since he and Ciel are perfect for each other, any who wants Sebastian can have him ok :) enjoy my second chapter*

Alois was dancing around his bedroom. The suns rays broke through his window and made his room glow softly. He was spinning and singing to himself. Claude soon walked in with tea for him.  
"Highness, you seem extremely happy this morning. I assume last nights ball is the cause." He said, pouring tea.  
"We kissed Claude, we kissed." Alois was blushing and dancing. Claude smirked and handed Alois the tea.  
"I assume you plan on pursuing Lord Phantomhive then?"  
"I've been waiting a long time to finally find someone who makes me happy. He is so hot but adorable. He's caring, but doesn't admit it. He's my perfect seme." Alois was humming as he span around. "I will be his, and he will be mine." Alois smiled.

"Sebastian, do not run off again, I do not wish for you to leave my side." Ordered Ciel, tapping the head of his cane impatiently. "I do not care if you are being chased by some redheaded reaper. I suggest you man up and deal with him."  
"Master, with respect you can hardly comment on 'maning up'. After that dance I heard that you had left the dance floor and stayed in your room all evening." Sebastian said casually and with a relaxed tone.  
"How dare you speak like that, who do you think you are?!"  
"Pardon master, but I am simply one hell of a butler. And you, I suggest, should go and speak with Lord Trancy. Tonights ball doesn't begin until 7, so you have all day to either hide away from Lord Trancy. If that is your choice i suggest the maze, it proved rather useful for me. Or you can go and speak with him master." Sebastian looked at Ciel, who avoided eye contact.  
"OHHHH BASSIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Screamed a certain redhead entering the door. "Oh Ciel. I thought my Bassie was here."  
"Yes, he was. He dashed out through the window. Try the maze." Ciel motioned Grell to the window, and then left the room himself. "...I guess I should speak to him, so he understands that it was one dance, it means nothing." Ciel mumbled to himself, walking away from his room.

Ciel knocked on Aloises bedroom door.  
"Come in." Said Alois. Ciel entered the room sheepishly.  
"I... I would like to speak with you Lord Trancy."  
"Call me Alois, Ciel. And I would like to thank you for last night it was wonderful." Alois stopped dancing and sat on the end of his huge king sized bed, tapping the space next to him. Ciel meekly walked over and sat beside him.  
"About that... I'm sorry but it was just a dance. I'm afraid I... I don't like you... In that way. You are a sweet boy, but that's the issue. You're a boy and i'm not gay." Ciel looked into his eyes.  
"Oh..." Said Alois, looking away and trying to hide a tear.  
"I'm so-" Ciel was cut off.  
"No. I understand. If you'll excuse me Ci- Lord Phantomhive." Alois got up and left the room.  
"D... Did I upset him?" Ciel soon left the room himself after a moment or two of thought. He went towards the garden.

Mayrin and Finny were sat out in the garden chatting. Mayrin stopped her master as he walked out into the warm outdoor air.  
"Master, you looked so cute last night so you did." She said, smiling.  
"That's true sir, you've never looked happier than in Lord Trancys arms." Finny added, giggling like a fangirl.  
"It was a dance, nothing more." Ciel replied, rather stoically, looking out to the vast gardens of Trancy manor.  
"Forgive me sir but." Started Mayrin. "There was a twinkle in your eyes, and it's never been there before that dance. We think you may like him, so we do." She and Finny nodded. Ciel looked at them both.  
"Don't you realize how much you smiled master?" Asked Finny.  
"I..." Ciel turned away from them and looked out to the gardens once more. "Is Sebastian still hiding?"

"Sebastian, his highness is missing. I don't think your plan is all that successful." Claude said, leaning up the hedges.  
"I heard. My Lord apparently upset him. But I don't think we need to interfere. My Lord will find him, and our meal shall be sweeter than fresh honey." Sebastian said.  
"Well, I have a gift for you Sebastian..." Claude smirked.  
"OHHH BASSIE!" Screamed Grell, jumping onto Sebastian. Claude jumped over the hedge and went off towards the house.

"I thought I would find you here highness." Said Hannah, her purple hair bouncing as she walked over to him. "You hid in this basement as a child, I remember."  
"Go away Hannah!" Alois screamed, rubbing his eyes. They were red and his cheeks were glistening. He had been crying for almost an hour.  
"I guessed a while ago, long before this ball and that dance, that you liked him. I don't believe in it myself, but it was love at first sight for you. It's why you pursued him for so long. That dance meant a lot to you, it showed you that you have a chance. A ghost of a chance, but a chance. To be happy." She put her hand on his cheek and he began to cry once more.  
"He told me this morning, that is was nothing to him but a dance."  
"We all know that's not true. He loves you. But people rarely see the love that's right in front of them." She stood up and helped Alois up. "Come on highness, let's go for a walk." She wiped away his tears and they got up.

They were walking through the garden, and they found Sebastian, who sorted his hair out before doing up his fly and smiling.  
"Ah young master, glad you see you. We were all so worried." Sebastian smiled. A few moments later Grell stumbled out of the maze, his hair in a shocking state and his shirt slightly torn.  
"Oh my, Bassie... I... And... Well... Fuck." He fell to the floor. He giggled as he lay on the floor.  
"Lord Trancy, I have heard that my Lord Phantomhive is looking for you." Sebastian said, taking a step over to Grell and handing him a note. " Why not go and find him." He added. Alois' face lit up, and he ran off towards the house, but after a moment calmed down and walked the rest of the way. Hannah went off to continue her duties and Grell read the note.  
"Meet you in the kitchen in an hour. Why?" Asked Grell.  
"Haven't you ever had kitchen sex. Should be fun." Sebastian smirked and Grell fainted. "Oh don't faint yet, I haven't even started my dear."

"Lord Phantomhive? Lord Phantomhive?" Alois shouted, running through the halls of Trancy manor. His purple haired servants passed him in the main hall and pointed upstairs without saying a word. He thanked them and ran upstairs. "Lord Phantomhive? Where are you?" He shouted once more.  
"Alois, i've been looking for you." Ciel said, his grip on his cane tightening quickly. "I want to talk to you."  
"I know Lord Phantomhive, I was informed so I came to find you." Alois said formally.  
"Please... Call me Ciel."  
"Yes, Ciel."  
"I didn't mean to upset you this morning."  
"I understand Ciel. It was just a dance, i'm sorry I assumed more."  
"No, Alois, listen. I told you it was nothing more than a dance, but it was more like I was telling myself. My wonderful servants helped me realize this morning though. I have never thought of boys in this way before, so i'm afraid I can't promise to love you, but I can promise to care for you. You are a very sweet boy, and rather cute actually. I suppose we could try a relationship Alois. Would you go out with me?" Ciel looked straight into Alois' eyes. Alois stood with hsi mouth agape for a moment.  
"Of... Of course Ciel. I will go out with you." Alois said, stepping closer to Ciel and smiling.  
"To be frightfully honest I don't know what i'm supposed to do now..." Ciel said, causing Alois to giggle.  
"We kiss now, silly." Alois slowly moved himself closer to Ciel and went to kiss him. Ciel put his arms around Alois and kissed him.

"We didn't even need to do much Sebastian. I think our meals are now gourmet." They were both leaning around the corner, spying on the boys.  
"I am simply one hell of a butler. I knew we wouldn't need to get involved to a high extent. Now Claude, if you will be so good as to excuse me, i have someone I need to be inside, goodbye." Sebastian left Claude alone. Claude peered back around the corner to Ciel and Alois.

*A/N: Please tell me what you thought of this, there will probably be 2-3 more chapters ok :) xx*


	3. Chapter 3

*A/N: I am so in love with Alois, so I thought i'd give him the boy of his dreams. My lovely Alois Trancy. Enjoy and please review.*

"To be frightfully honest I don't know what i'm supposed to do now..." Ciel said, causing Alois to giggle.  
"We kiss now, silly." Alois slowly moved himself closer to Ciel and went to kiss him. Ciel put his arms around Alois and kissed him.

The boys began to walk down the corridors of Trancy manor together.  
"Will you dance with me at tonight's ball too Alois?" Asked Lord Phantomhive, blushing slightly as Alois held his hand.  
"Oh Ciel, my next ball isn't for another 6 hours. But of course I will dance with you." Alois smiled at Ciel, who smiled back a little.  
"So what are your other guests doing?"  
"They will just be doing what they please around my manor. I suppose they will be outside or looking around. It's of no concern to me, Claude will make sure everyone is ok. What do you want to do now Ciel?" Asked Alois.  
"I don't know... What do you usually do at this time?"  
"I have a midday bath usually. I'm in there for hours just relaxing."  
"Well we can hardly bath together." Said Ciel.  
"Why not? You're my boyfriend aren't you?" Alois said, causing Ciel to blush intensely.  
"I-I-I-I... I've not bathed with anyone else before." He said.  
"It'll be fun Ciel." Alois dragged Ciel off to his bathing chamber.

The whole room was one huge bathroom. The bath was built into the floor and spanned over half the room. The rest of the room was where you would hang clothes and towels. Alois turned on the taps and the water began to fill the bath.  
"Why have you got a whole room for bathing Alois?" Ciel asked, as Alois undid his black neck tie.  
"Because I am in here for hours usually, so I decided to have this built in the mansion. I love just lying in the warm, calming water. I let all my issues get washed away for a while." He removed his jacket and his vest. Ciel started to blush madly. "Ciel, aren't you going to get undressed?" He asked, unlacing his thigh high boots.  
"I can't get undressed in front of another boy. How are you so unaffected by it?"  
"Well, back when the original Lord Trancy was in charge, there were a lot of us young boys in the cellars under the manor. We all got changed in front of each other, there was no other option..." Alois said, stopping for a moment before removing his long socks.  
"Well I don't know if it's right for me to undress in front of another man... Unless he is a servant and is helping me..." Ciel looked away and blushed as Alois began to remove his shirt. Alois put his shirt on one of the many hooks around on side of the room. He stood there in just his shorts and presumably his underwear, Alois then turned to face Ciel fully.  
"Oh yeah, you're new to the whole gay thing aren't you..." Alois thought for a moment and then began to smirk. "Well, if you need help getting undressed..." Alois put Ciels cane and hat on the floor. He slowly removed his jacket, as Ciel blushed intensely once more. He slowly removed Ciels shirt, un-buttoning each button very slowly. Alois giggled to himself as he dropped Ciels shirt to the floor. "Ciel... Why don't you help me get my shorts off?" Alois whispered in Ciels ears, making him shiver a little with Alois' hot breath.

Ciel nervously put his thumbs inside Alois' waistband, and lowered his shorts, revealing tight underwear.  
"D-don't you wear lose boxers?" Asked Ciel, blushing at the bulge in Alois' underwear.  
"Ciel have you seen how short my shorts are, there isn't a pair of boxers small enough to fit under the shorts. I just wear these instead, do you like them?"  
"I would rather you took them off..." Mumbled Ciel, unaware that Alois heard him.  
"Ciel Phantomhive, did you just flirt back?" Alois said, laughing like a little girl.  
"No, I didn't mean to say that out loud, it sort of... slipped out." Ciel said, going as red as Grells hair.  
"Shush Ciel, if my boyfriend wants them off, they come off." Alois smirked as he removed his pants. "Come on Ciel, you still have your trousers and shoes on, catch up so we can bathe now." Alois ran his hand up Ciels inner thigh and got into the bath. "It takes the piss to fill up though..." He said, lying in the bath and smirking as he knew Ciel would be blushing.

*A/N: I love it when the uke is a tease, i'm an uke and i'm a teasing bitch XD so Alois can be a cock tease too.*

Ciel removed the rest of his clothes nervously. Except he left his boxers on and stood at the edge of Alois' huge bath.  
"Come on Ciel, take off your underwear, you haven't got any reason to be worried." Alois moved over to Ciel, not getting out of the bath. He slowly pulled Ciels underwear down, Alois' eyes almost popped out of his head. "W-wow, you certainly haven't got anything to worry about." Alois said, causing Ciel to continue blushing. Ciel hung his underwear up and got into the bath with Alois. For the first time since he entered the room, his blush died down a little and he began to relax. Alois lay his head on Ciels shoulder.  
"You're right Alois, this is relaxing." Ciel said, putting his arm around Alois.

Outside the bathroom window however, two people were holding their noses.  
"Gosh Mayrin, are you sure we should of watched that. And wow, Master is very... Well... Big." Asked Finny  
"He is big so he is. And we are just... Looking after their interests, we need to watch them both, to make sure they are ok. We are servants after all Finny." Replied Mayrin, holding her nose tighter.  
"Did you have to watch master undress with your glasses up though? Your eyesight is very powerful, you almost fainted when Earl Trancy took masters underwear off."  
"I think we should go, I need a lie down so I do."  
"Me too, gosh, master is very attractive..." They both went off together to their bedrooms, which were all linked together. Mayrins, Finnys and Bards. As Mayrin and Finny got back, Hannah was leaving Bards room, putting her pinny back on.  
"He works fast so he does." Said Mayrin. "Do you still like him the way you used to Finny?"  
"No, not anymore. Love dies when it's one sided..." He said, causing Mayrin to hug him tightly.  
"I'll find you a boyfriend so I will." Mayrin said.  
"Thanks Mayrin, but i'm fine, honestly. Besides, you'd just watch my every move through the windows." They laughed together and went into Bards room. They were all going to explore the gardens together.

Alois moved his finger from Ciels naval to his chest and back again, Ciel gasped. Alois licked Ciels ear before giggling.  
"Ciel, you've got to touch my body back." Alois said, moving his finger over Ciels slim chest.  
"I..." Ciel stuttered. Alois giggled and moved Ciels hand from around his waist, to his ass.  
"That's better." Alois said, moving his hand further down, stopping just below Ciels naval. "Ciel,n why don't we-"  
"Agni, I have found a bathroom. Come on in." Said Prince Soma bouncing into the room with a huge grin across his face. "Oh, hello Ciel, Lord Trancy. Good to see you both. Agni, it is a group bath." Said the Prince, untying his purple hair. Alois sighed and then smiled.  
"Come on in guys." He said, weekily smiling at Ciel. He whispered into Ciels ears. "After the ball tonight, come to my room..."

*A/N: I have Sebastian tied up in my closet. If you want Sebbie all to yourself, review for me :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, girls and gays.*


	4. Chapter 4

*A/N: well this is the end, the final chapter. I didn't plan on making this very long, i just wanted to try out Alois and Ciel. I love them both. It's a short ending, but an ending. I hope you all enjoy it. It was slightly rushed since I have a lot to do, please review though xx*

The final dance.

Bard, Finny and Meyrin were pacing around a rather basic looking single room.  
"We need to make tonights dance perfect so we do." Said Meyrin.  
"How do we though Meyrin?" Asked Finny, messing with one of his red hair clips.  
"You guys... Watched them bath?" Asked Bard, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's just so perverted."  
"Yes..." Said the two of them simultaneously, before giggling. "And you're one too so you are. A closet pervert." Added Meyrin.  
"I don't wanna watch two men bath. I'm not gay." Bard said, Finny fiddled with his clips again.  
"We're getting off the point." Started Finny. "What can we do about tonights ball?" The three all began to think and pace around.

"Goodbye prince Soma, goodbye Agni." Alois said, leaving the bathroom fully dressed, soon followed by Ciel. "Well those two ruined our fun." He huffed.  
"Why did you let them in then?" Ciel grumbled, walking beside Alois and taking his hand.  
"Well there are 4 bathrooms, I thought Claude would of shown them one of the others... Actually, where is my Claudey?"  
"Yes, and Sebastian too?..." Ciel and Alois looked at each other for a moment. "The garden?" Ciel asked.  
"It seems to draw those demons... We should try there. Let's see what they're doing." Alois replied. They both walked, hand in hand, in search of their elusive demons.

"No. I'm sorry Sebastian but I simply refuse." Said Claude, trying to keep his calm, but having huge difficulty.  
"Grell and I want a threesome, which requires three people. If I couldn't find a third person for our threesome, what kind of boyfriend would I be?" Sebastian said, with his arm around Grell.  
"Yes Bassie, he might do. If not we could always ask the undertaker. Oh he can take me under the sheets any day." Grell said, jiggling a little in Sebastians arms.  
"You really are a whore." Said Claude, adjusting his glasses.  
"Oh fine, Grell, to the kitchens." Sebastian said.  
"Now go, I don't want to join your threesome." He made this point clear, as Grell and Sebastian walked away, towards the house. "Honestly, those two get worse." He grumbled.

"Why do you wear those shorts?" Asked Ciel, blushing. Alois was walking a little ahead, but not very far.  
"Hehe, were you just looking at my arse?" Alois teased, wiggling his bum a little.  
"It just drew my attention, they are... Really short..." He blushed again. Alois turned to face Ciel.  
"Oh Ciel, it's not polite to stare at my arse without kissing me." Alois ran his finger up Ciels chest, playing with his bow tie. Ciel lent forward and kissed Alois. Alois could tell that Ciel was new to this, so didn't push him too far. "There, now you can stare all you want." Alois winked and carried on walking. "Claude! Where are you?"

Alois and Ciel stood in the doorway completely shocked. On the kitchen table were Grell and Sebastian. Grell was screaming underneath Sebastian. Ciel was shocked even more when Alois walked over to them.  
"Would you two be careful, this is the table Claude prepares my tea on." Alois said, as Sebastian continued. Ciel was amazed by how unaffected Alois was by this. Although Alois wasn't innocent in the slightest.  
"Ohhhh Bassie. Bassie!" Grell screamed. Alois huffed and picked up his tea set and walked out.  
"Well come on Ciel!" Alois shouted over his shoulder. Ciel, gob-smacked, followed Alois out of the room.

"Well Ciel, at least we know what Sebastian has been doing. Or rather who he's been doing... But where is my Claudey?" Alois began to pour some tea. Ciel was impatiently pacing around Alois' room.  
"I want to speak with this butler of yours, allowing those two idiots into our bath, just as I was being to enjoy myself." Ciel stood still for a moment, before pacing again.  
"We've been a couple one day and already you are becomign too horny to control. Men, if I wasn't one, i'd hate them." Alois sipped his tea and watched his partner pace the room. "Look Ciel, why not sit down and relax. The bath is over but we're alone now..." Alois smirked as Ciel turned to face him. Ciel walked over to Alois and slowly rubbed up his thigh, his fingers going up the leg of Alois' shorts.

Later on, at the ball...

The room was full of people dancing merrily, not a care in the world affecting them as they span around with huge smiles across their faces. Alois and Ciel were dancing happily in the middle of the dance floor. Finny and Bard were at the French windows, stood waiting for their signal. Meyrin appeared on the upper floor balcony and waved.

"Bard, she's ready." Finny said excitedly. Bard ran in front of the dance floor and began to play the piano, a beautiful piece of music. Finny ran off into the kitchens, and carried in a huge cake, coloured red. It had the word Love written all over it in icing. Meyrin then was thrown by Finny onto the chandelier, and she shot holes into the ceiling using a silenced gun. It made the shape of a heart, and the moonlight seeped through, making a heart shape on the ground, surrounding Ciel and Alois as they danced to the music.

The music played, as Alois moved swiftly around the dance floor, leading Ciel, who was still new to dancing. They never left the heart, and their eyes never moved from each others gaze. The love emanating from them was so strong you could feel, just from their dance, that they would be together forever.

Prince Soma, Agni, Elizabeth and all the others were stood in total awe at the couple, twirling and spinning around the floor, totally and utterly in love. Nothing could enter that heart but those two, and no one would ever be able to break it apart. After the dance was over, Ciel pulled Alois outside, onto the porch outside the French windows.

"Alois, this may be impossibly sudden, but I love you. And I fear I always shall, please say you return this love. Tell me this will last forever, that we will last forever." Ciel looked out towards the grounds of Trancy manor. Alois put his hand on Ciels.  
"Ciel, I love you. You are my all and forever shall be. I have always loved you, I always hoped you'd return that love one day. Now I too hope we'll last forever. And we will if I have a say in this." They shared a passionate kiss together under the shining moon. The birdsong at night making their perfect night complete. They really were in love, then, and forever afterwards. Ciel and Alois Phantomhive, facing the world together, as one.

*A/N: That's it, like I said, short. I hope you guys liked it. Please please please review, tell me what you thought xx.*


End file.
